Fabrication of integrated circuit assemblies involves a complicated process including many steps. Depending on the desired product, the steps may vary from manufacturer to manufacturer and vary for different types of circuits. The basic process includes producing an ingot of a substrate material such as silicon having a highly crystalline structure. The ingot is cut into a number of thin wafers which are further ground and polished producing smooth and flat surfaces and smooth edges preferably free from defects such as notches, chips or other surface flaws.
Each wafer is then subjected to a number of intricate process steps to form a plurality of the integrated circuit patterns on one side defining an active circuitry surface. Each wafer is divided or cut into a large number of circuit dies which will eventually be added to integrated circuit assemblies during further process steps. Each die is precisely cut from the wafer to leave a layer of substrate material or scribe on the edges of the dies. Individual dies may be back ground to remove some of the substrate from the inactive surface. The scribe material is left on the edges to protect the active circuitry from damage during further processing steps and to prevent short circuits between the die and another active circuit or lead.
Today's rapidly advancing technology is producing a need for ever smaller and more densely packed circuits and circuitry. The smaller circuits make producing functional and flawless circuits more difficult. There is a continuing need to improve the process to provide a flawless, high quality integrated circuit having more active circuits and to do so in a smaller package.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an improved process of manufacturing integrated circuits which are smaller in size and more reliable than conventionally manufactured components.